1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminating pyrotechnic compositions, such as those in signal or distress flares, and to signal flares and the like comprising such compositions. More specifically, the invention relates to flare compositions denoting the absence of perchlorate oxidizers from such compositions, and signal or distress flares having compositions denoting the absence of perchlorate oxidizers.
2. Background of the Invention
Pyrotechnics are used in a variety of applications including signal or distress flares. Most existing flares use perchlorate oxidizers to produce their desired colors, but there are a variety of shortcomings with such perchlorate oxidizers. For example, residual perchlorates may leach into groundwater and require remediation. Perchlorates cause widespread contamination in groundwater, which has been found to be a serious problem. When perchlorates are present in drinking water they can inhibit the uptake of iodine by the thyroid gland, leading to potentially serious health problems that can result in permanent neurological damage.
Attempts have been made to reformulate pyrotechnic compositions to eliminate perchlorate ingredients, while maintaining acceptable performance levels of the flares. However, such attempts result in the use of less energetic oxidizers or other factors that reduce the efficacy of the flare. In one exemplary reformulation, perchlorate oxidizers are substituted with nitrate or other less energetic oxidizers. Because these oxidizers are less reactive than those that include perchlorate, high-energy metal fuels are used to make up for the loss in energy. As appreciated by those skilled in the art, metal fuels are hazardous to the environment and degrade over time. Furthermore, the risk of ignition of the metal fuels makes manufacturing of the pyrotechnic composition a sensitive process.
The present invention, inter alia, provides for reformulated pyrotechnic compositions that eliminate perchlorate ingredients while still maintaining acceptable flare performance without the use of metal fuels or highly energetic materials, such as those categorized as UN (United Nations) 1.1 materials.